prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paily
Paily is the relationship between Paige McCullers and Emily Fields: Season 1 In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," the relationship between Emily and Paige seems hostile and devoid of romantic potential. Paige is trying to become the team captain and regards Emily as her stiff competition.She distributes bribe gifts to her teammates, mocks Emily's sexual orientation, and later, dunks her head underwater once in the pool in an attempt to intimidate her and hide her true feelings for Emily. In the episode "Je Suis une Amie," Emily and Paige go head-to-head in another round to get the place of anchor leg. In the end, Paige rides to Emily's house on her bike in order to apologize, but on her way home, Paige gets into an accident during some heavy rain. Meanwhile, Paige's father is totally oblivious to his own daughter's questioning sexuality and goes to school to argue that Emily has been given preferential treatment on the swim team over his own daughter due to her sexual orientation. Afterwards, Paige surprises Emily by slipping into her car to apologize about what happened and simultaneously accuses Emily that everything is easier for her. Emily defends herself by explaining what she feels, but is stopped when Paige kisses her and asks her not to tell. Emily is shocked. While trying to avoid Emily, they run into each other in the locker room, and Emily tries to talk to her. But Paige wants Emily to forget, like it never happened. Later that night, in "A Person of Interest," Paige ask Emily to meet her in a secluded pub where no one knows them and talk about what happened. Emily meets her there, and Paige gets Emily to get up and sing karaoke. She convinces Emily to join her on stage, and Emily ends up enjoying herself, despite her original inhibitions. When they leave, Emily kisses Paige in the parking lot. The next day Emily gets a text from Paige to have a picnic. While lying together on a blanket, Emily hears a song and mentions that the particular group is scheduled to come to the city, but Paige declines for reasons that she can't be seen with her. After that, Emily says she is not ashamed of who she is and that she can't go back in the closet, so she can only be her friend. Thus, a fun picnic ends in disappointment. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Paige gets out asked out by Sean, and she says yes, much to Emily's dismay. Paige acts nonchalant about it and acts as if she never had any second thoughts about her sexuality or shared any of her vulnerable feelings to Emily. As a result, Emily is hurt and tells Sean that she doesn't know Paige that well, something she is now feeling, when Sean questions Emily (of all people) to inquire whether she is single. However, after her date, Paige texts Emily and goes over to talks it and says that the whole date felt like it was phony. Paige is scared that her whole world will change if she says she's gay, this sparks aprofound heart-to-heart between the two girls, and Emily explains that before she was out that she would pick out people like Paige who would pull her up on stage and sing, because that's something she would not have done on her own. Paige is flattered and somewhat comforted. Then they start kissing. In "Monsters in the End," Paige gets tickets for her and Emily, but also for a boy as insurance against people thinking they are on a date. Paige thinks its a great idea, but Emily doesn't like it and won't go back in the closet. Emily persuades Paige to meet with someone from the pride group from Sheridan Prep, but she never shows up. Emily talks with the member about Paige's situation. The next day Paige sees Emily with the member of the pride group and gets jealous and asks Emily what they talked about. She answers that they just talked about her situation at home with her parents and about Paige, but Paige is furious to hear that Emily revealed her secret (although that was the plan). At that, Emily tells her that she can't be her secret anymore and leaves, thus ending their romance. Paige then texts Emily, but Emily ignores it stating that the releationship is definately over. Season 2 Paige returns after a long period of being missing from the show in "Breaking the Code". She returns, clearly set on winning Emily back, as she flirtatiously asks to find sponsors for the swim team with her. Emily accepts, and when they come back from getting sponsors, Paige receives a phone call from her mother. After tellingher mom that Emily is "just a friend", Paige reveals to Emily that she has come out to her parents. Later in the episode, as Emily is distraught about not hearing from Maya since their fight, Paige consoles her. She tells Emily that "this is who Maya is." Paige tells Emily she needs someone she can count on. Emily takes this as a friendly gesture and the two hug; Paige misinterprets Emily's intentions and tries to kiss her. Emily pushes Paige away, telling her she was sorry if she sent of the wrong signals and implying she still loves Maya. Paige then appears in "UnmAsked", surprising Emily at the school's masquerade ball. Paige apologizes for the attempted kiss, and the two agree they have a connection. Paige explains that she cares about Emily, so she'll be there for Emily no matter what. Emily admits that what she really needs is a friend, and the two reconcile their friendship. Season 3 In "That Girl Is Poison," Emily spots Paige at school and asks her if she wants to go the movies. Paige is surprised that Emily is asking her, since she thought Emily had been avoiding her. Emily insists that it’s been her own issues keeping her from her social life. Later that night Emily has to cancel the movie date with Paige, but they'll see each other at Jenna's Birthday party. Emily is struggling with a clip on tie and Paige offers to help as Paige does this you can tell there is a lot of tension between the two. Paige spots Emily's flask. She assures Paige she is done with that and gives it to Paige. At Jennas party Paige appears to be jealous of Emily talking to Nate and adds the booze from Emily's flask to her drink. Later Paige (drunk) falls over and hits her head, Emily and Nate take Paige to the hospital. Paige comes out with a few stitches. She doesn't remember anything, but it turns out alcohol wasn't her problem. A toxic screen found traces of a sleeping pill in her system. She gives a concerned-looking Emily back the flask. In "Stolen Kisses," Emily tries to explain the incident with the sleeping pill in Paige's system. Emily goes to see Paige where she is fixing a bike, she says she hasn't been to school for a few days. Emily asks her if she will go with her somewhere they can talk, Paige first declines, but Emily insists and Paige agrees to go with her the following day. Whilst out on a jog, Paige is running way ahead of Emily who is out of breath, so the two stop and talk. Emily tells Paige that the sleeping drug came from her flask, which Paige has already figured out, Emily also says that she didn't put it in there to attack Paige, she immediately believes her and asks who did, Emily says that she doesn't know. Also Paige reveals that on 'that night' Emily went to her house, Paige thought that Emily was drunk, she also reveals that Emily kissed her and Paige didn't stop her, saying that it was like a dream for her. Afterwards she felt guilty about taking advantage of Emily, and then when she found out that Emily was drugged she felt even worse, she steps in closer to Emily, but she walks away. Emily has a talk with Nate which helps her to realise that kissing Paige 'that night' wasn't a mistake, in fact, it was what she wanted but she just didn't realise it. Emily goes to Paige where she is standing by the pool, Paige apologizes to Emily and says she'll kill whoever put that stuff in her flask. Emily tells her not to say it or mean it. After Emily tells her that even though she was drunk that night, she was "looking for somebody." And came to Paige. Emily passionately kisses Paige. The two are later seen swimming together in Paige's pool together. In "The Kahn Game " Paige and Emily are seen and Emily is really happy for the first time since Maya. Later in Emily's house Paige enters Emily's room (when Emily is watching videos on Mayas webpage) so Emily tells Paige about Maya's secret website but Paige understands how it feels to miss a loved one who is dead, since she lost her grandfather when she was 15. In "What Lies Beneath " Paige and Emily talk outside The Brew, Paige tells her how their coach won't let her swim in the relays because of her grades. But they plan for Paige to go over the Emily's house that night. Later on Paige arrives at Emily's house only to find Emily and Nate kissing. Feeling hurt and betrayed she walks down the street, dumps their food into some trash bins and knocks them over. The next day Emily tries to explain why she canceled, but doesn't mention the kiss to Paige. In "Single Fright Female" Emily tells Paige about kissing Nate. She thinks it makes sense given their relationship to Maya and the emotion involved. Later in school Spencer asks Emily about Paige's history with Alison. Emily is upset Spencer is suggesting a dark side in Paige and eventually yells at her. Back home While studying Emily asks Paige about Alison. Paige says she barely knew Alison. Paige asks whether or not Emily should be questioning her friends, as Emily was the only one who was poisoned amongst the girls on "that night". Emily says "I trust these girls with my life." Paige says Emily's right but thinks she should spend some more time with them. Emily arrives at CeCe's trunk show with Paige. While Emily tries on a dress, Paige and Spencer talk alone. Paige says being with Emily has made her feel more conifdent and tells Spencer she'd like to make a fresh start with her and the girls. Spencer tells Hanna about the talk with Paige and wonders i f perhaps the knife is in her bag. They snag the bag and quickly look through. Just as Emily comes out of the dressing room, they turn around, concealing the bag. Emily notices, takes the bag, and leaves with Paige. Paige and Emily talk on the front porch. Paige comes clean about Alison torturing her for years and begins to cry. Paige says she became suicidal but ultimately didn't want to let Alison win. Emily is heartbroken to how Paige was feeling and comforts her. In "The Lady Killer" Paige is at Emily's house. Emily says to Paige that her friends don't know who she is. Emily then reveals to Paige that the girls are being tortured by a new A. Paige seems offended that the other girls think she is the new "A." Then, Paige gets a text from "A," telling her to go to Ali's grave at the Rosewood Cemetery at 10pm or Emily gets hurt. Later on that night, Nate reveals he killed Maya (because Maya didn't like him and she chose Emily over him), he wants Emily to know how much it hurts to lose someone you love. He then opens the closet and we see a gagged Paige who is crying.Emily then saves Paige from being killed by running out of the place they were staying. In "This Is A Dark Ride" Emily and Paige arrive at the Ghost Train party together, Emily was dressed as Barbarella and Paige, Marlene Dietrich. "They look like a wedding cake from outer space!". Emily and Paige are then seen dancing together when Adam Lambert is singing. After that they meet up in an empty train compartment and talk about how lucky they are to have each other and then kiss, as they are kissing a shadow of a person in a hoodie is seen. In "Mona-Mania!" Paige tells Emily her parents are being very strict and setting curfews for her since the lighthouse catastrophe. However Emily wants to go to a swim team party being held in the woods, and says that they'll just arrive and leave early and Paige agrees to go with Emily. On the way to the party Paige tells Emily she needs to pull over. She seems to be having a panic attack of some kind. Paige says she "can't to anything" since Halloween and Nate. Her parents don't actually have her on restriction, she says; she's just too terrified herself to leave her house. The death of Garrett has her worried about the next bad thing that might happen. Paige and Emily return to Paige's car and finds one of the tires has been slashed. They see somebody in the trees wearing a black hoodie, and Emily takes off after them. Emily loses track of the person and Paige convinces her to return to the car. With Paige's car out of commission, Paige crashes at Emily's place. Paige is amazed that Emily could be so brave. Emily wants her to get professional help. Emily then kisses Paige goodnight. In "Misery Loves Company", Paige and Emily are having a nice lunch at the school, when she reveals to Emily she has agreed to go see a doctor about her panic attacks. In "Hot Water", Paige is in her new car, typing in the navigation system directions to the Rosewood Halloween Store, when Emily and Hanna show up, asking to join to find out who bought the Queen of Hearts costume. Emily, Hanna and Paige go to the Halloween Store and are seen talking to Shana, after an awkward talk with her, clearly tension between Paige, Emily and Shana. Emily asks where the restroom is, Hanna and Paige then go have a look at the Queen of Hearts costume. While Hanna distracts Shana and Paige clueless to what is going on, Emily is sending herself the Purchase history of the Queen of Hearts costume. Later on, Paige is in Emily's room where she is talking about Shana getting in trouble for emailing confidential data, Emily then says that she did it and was trying to protect Paige, Emily then brings up what history does Paige have with Shana. Paige then says that she dated Shana for 3 weeks during the Summer, when Emily was in Haiti (this was before Paige and Emily were dating in season 3) and that Shana was a substitute for Emily, which was what she wanted but couldn't have. Paige then states that she has Emily and she no longer has feelings for Shana and that it's over. Paige says "I Love You" and kisses Emily. Emily looking hesitant, quickly smiles after Paige kisses her and then they embrace and kiss passionately. Season 4 In "A is for A-L-I-V-E" Paige is excited that she got into Stanford and on a full ride. She tries to convince Emily to come with her to Stanford, insisting they'll have a new start and be away from 'A'. Emily agrees to go and says she loves Paige who in return kisses her and tells her she loves Emily too. In "Turn of the Shoe" Emily and Paige discuss changes to the room at Stanford and Paige notices that Emily's shoulder is hurting her. She asks what happened but Emily doesn't divulge the answer. Later after Emily hits her head at a swim meet, Paige and the Coach help Emily out of the water and Emily is put on a stretcher and taken to the locker rooms, Paige then watches from the door, as she isn't aloud to go with Emily, in horror. Later that night Emily confesses about 'A' causing her shoulder injury to her and states she wants to be with Paige, and only her and she wants a life with her, Paige then says maybe they already have a life with each other. In "Face Time" Paige and Emily talk about her arm and what would happen if she could not swim any more. Paige claims that Emily will swim despite her fear of never swimmng again and that "unpredictable can be good, just look at us". She takes Emily home only to discover the cops at her door. In "Into the Deep" Paige and Emily discuss Mona's confession. Paige believes she could have done it, with her track record of hitting Hanna with a car. She changes the subject and invites Emily to come with her to her aunt's lake house for a fun night just between the two of them,but actually Paige is organizing a surprise birthday party. She presents Emily with an early birthday present, a business card for a well-established swimming trainer called Dominic Russo. Emily agrees to go, if it means she could spend her college years with Paige. When Emily walks in to the dark room, she asks Paige why she lied to Dominic, then everyone jumps out and yells 'surprise!' Emily is stunned. Paige joins Emily down by the lake and says she didn't tell Dominic about Emily's injury because she wanted to make sure he would take the appointment. Emily tells Paige how she had gotten her hopes up, but Dominic won't be able to help her get a scholarship. Paige recommends getting a second opinion and Emily asks why she is pushing so hard for this. She says that she knows how badly Emily wants to swim, but Emily says, "or how badly''you'' want me to swim?" Paige starts crying because she wants Emily to go to Stanford with her. Emily cries too and says that they have to face that they're not going to be together next year. Later that night, Paige asks Emily if she's still awake. She is, but she pretends to be asleep, so Paige turns out the light and gets into bed next to her. In "Bring Down the Hoe" Emily prints out a recommendation letter from Zoe when Paige walks in. She asks Emily is they are still on for the country-themed dance that night, and Emily says she isn’t sure.Paige reads the letter and thinks that Zoe likes Emily, but Emily isn’t convinced. Later that day, Emily gets a text from Paige about the dance that night, but she doesn’t respond. At the country dance, Emily sees Paige with a group of people, but neither of them make any move to talk to each other. At the end of the dance, Emily walks over to Paige. She tells her that she wants to dance with her, and the two dance before they shut off the music. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't Paige and Emily sit outside of the school. Paige says she is thrilled for Hanna and her mom, but is worried about Emily. Emily replies that A is a terrorist and it’s working on them. She says that they now know to look out for CeCe. Paige offers for Emily to stay with her at night, and Emily happily agrees. Later At school, Paige and Emily enter the French club and meet Jackie, a fellow student. Jackie says that Mona called the club and said that she would be there. She is surprised that Mona hasn’t shown up, since it was her welcome back party. After school Emily is at Paige’s house, looking tense. Paige tells her not to worry and that she is safe here, but Emily says she is worried about Mona. Paige says that she understands worrying about CeCe, but not Mona. Emily replies that they made Mona how she turned out to be, but Paige says that Alison did that. Emily says that they let her. When they are watching a movie Emily fall asleep on Paige and Paige kisses Emily's head. In Who's In The Box? Emily and Paige is sitting by a lunch table at school discuss swimming, but Paige notices that something else is on Emily’s mind, resulting in Emily lashing out at her. Later that night Emily tells Paige that Ali let her kiss her, but that when she realized that it meant nothing to Ali, she was very hurt. She says that she doesn’t think that Ali ever loved anyone, but all she did was collect love. She says that Ali broke her heart. Paige asks if this is how she finally says good-bye to Ali, and Emily says it is. Notes *They are both great swimmers. *Before Paige, Emily was the one who tend to get attracted towards other women. Hence, going out with Paige, who was drawn to her instead, was a whole new experience for Emily. *In Someone to Watch Over Me Emily tells Paige that when she was still pretending to be straight, she would look for guys like Paige. *In Single Fright Female it's revealed that Paige had a crush on Emily before the Pilot. *Oliver, in an EW interview, stated that for Emily (as the rest of the girls) competition for her affections is coming up. However, many of these romantic interests “don’t surface maybe till we’re deep in season 4A, sometimes earlier than that." *This is Emily's longest relationship so far. *Paige is the first girlfriend that Emily trusted about A. *Paige was the first to say "I love you" but in A is for A-L-I-V-E was when they both said to each other. *Emily is the first person that Paige opened up about being bullied by Ali. *Emily takes off her Ali bracelet when she starts dating Paige. After Emily discovers Alison is infact alive, she puts it on again Dating Timeline First Relationship *'Started: "A Person of Interest" *'Reason: 'Paige and Emily meet at Hungry Owl Tavern (the Karoke Bar) and discuss Paige kissing Emily and the two bond instantly. Emily, who has been thinking about the kiss, reciprocates Paige's feelings. *'Ended: '"A Person of Interest " *'Reason: '''Paige is still afraid to come out and worries people will think she and Emily are dating. Not wanting to go back to being closeted, Emily tells Paige they should just be friends. '''Second Relationship *'Started: '"Someone to Watch Over Me " *'Reason: '''Paige confesses to Emily that she is terrifed of coming out. Emily comforts her by telling Paige about how, when she was pretending to be straight, she would look for guys like Paige, who were confident and brave. The two then kiss. *'Ended: "Monsters in the End " *'''Reason: '''Emily ends the relationship with Paige because she doesn't want to be Paige's secret. '''Third Relationship *'Started: '"Stolen Kisses" *'Reason: '''Emily is finally ready to accept someone into her life after Maya's death. Realizing she still has feelings for Paige, she goes to visit her and the two rekindle their relationship. Music in Paily Scenes • '"Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez''' in "Je Suis une Amie" while Emily and Paige are swimming together. • "So What" by Pink in "A Person of Interest", which Emily and Paige sing as a karaoke song. • "Glitter in the Air" by Pink in "A Person of Interest" during Emily and Paige's "first" kiss. • "Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit in "A Person of Interest" during their picnic in the woods. • "Whisper" by Perrin Lamb in "Breaking the Code" when Emily and Paige talk about Maya and Paige attempts to kiss Emily. • "Days I Regret" by Allie Moss in "UnmAsked" while Emily and Paige are talking at the masquerade ball. • "The Riot's Gone" by Santigold in "Stolen Kisses", where Emily and Paige swim together, having rekindled their romance. • "No Such Thing As Time" by Elenowen in "What Lies Beneath" while Emily and Paige talk outside of school during lunch. •''' "Guys Like Paige" by Joel J. Richard' is an instrumental piece created specifically for the show. The song plays during several Paily scenes, including Paige's rain apology ("Je Suis une Amie"), Emily and Paige's window seat kiss in ("Someone to Watch Over Me"), Paige telling Emily about coming out to her parents ("Breaking The Code"), their kiss during "Stolen Kisses", and their romantic scene in "This Is A Dark Ride". The title refers to the aforementioned window seat scene, where Emily tells Paige that when she was still pretending to be straight, "she would look for guys like her Paige". • "'If I Lose Myself'" '''by One Republic' in "A is for A-l-i-v-e " Emily tells Paige that she loves her for the first time. Threats To Paily Paige: Paige, being closeted, struggled with both her feelings for Emily and her fear of coming out. Paige tried briefly to date Sean, but realized she just felt "phony" when she was on a date with him. Her struggle with her sexuality is what eventually lead Emily to break up with her in "Monsters in the End", not wanting to be Paige's secret. Samara: Emily first met Samara when attempting to help Paige deal with her sexuality and come out (Samara being the head of a nearby private school's Gay-Straight Alliance). Tired of Paige's issues with coming out, Emily was charmed by Samara's flirtacious comments, and later broke up with Paige to persue Samara. A: '''The A-Team tried to frame Paige for killing Maya, but ultimately failed. '''Spencer/Hanna/Aria: '''Emily's friends decided Paige was "A" (and possibly Maya and Alison's killer) after finding evidence planted by A and learning that Paige used to be bullied by Alison. Their claims of Paige's guilt caused a rift in their friendship with Emily; after realizing they had been decieved by A and discovered Nate had killed Maya, the girls later apologized. '''Shana: '''Emily grew jealous after seeing Paige and Shana interacting and suspected there was a history between them. Paige eventually explained that she had dated Shana for three weeks while Emily was in Haiti, but that she had no feelings for Shana and only wanted to be with Emily. Deleted Scenes '''Season 1: In "Je Suis Une Ami " as Emily walks out of the swim practice lockers, she sees Paige in the gym running on a treadmill and walks over to the door for a closer look, slightly smiling as she watches Paige workout (possibly admiring her physique). After a few seconds of onlooking, Emily walks away. Also later on in the episode we see Emily on the phone, she has called Paige and it has gone to voicemail. Emily then says that if Paige ever needs to talk about anything, anything at all, she's always available. Season 3: '''From and unknown episode, Emily walks out of the school talking to the Coach who says that she still looks good in the water after the long period of time in which she took off from swimming during the summer. Paige is sitting ontop of a table and reassures the coach that she will help Emily get back to what she was last swimming season. Paige tells Emily they can workout at Paige's pool anytime and Emily flirtingly tells her they wouldn't get much swimming done, Paige laughs and agrees. Paige then assures her that she will be better in no time and that she just needs to shake of some rust. Emily then thanks Paige for convincing her to stay on the team and Paige says that it wasn't a problem as she gets to see her everyday now. Emily then walks off as her mother is waiting for her and Paige stares lovingly at Emily walking away. In "Single Fright Female" Emily gets a text from Hanna just as Paige walks into Emily's bedroom with Chinese. Paige says hello and apologises for taking so long with the Chinese as it was busy. Emily lays down on her bed in an exhausted matter and Paige comments on her low-blood sugar and says she definately needs to "mainline some noodles, 'stat'". Emily claims she's fine and brings up that Hanna is bothering her to go help with CeCe's boutique, Paige then says that Emily likes fashion and Hanna and states that she needs to go to the event tonight and that she needs to go to, Emily asks why and Paiges says that if she dosen't go she will turn into the problem Emily's friends already thinks she is. Paige says that they think that she is someone who wants to pull her away from them and Emily says that she doesn't care about their opinions, but Paige does and states that Emily cares to. Paige says that they need to know her better because she dosen't want them to be afraid of her. Memorable Places/Items • '''Emily's Car: '''Where Paige and Emily had their first kiss. This was also Paige's first time kissing a girl. • '''The Hungry Owl Tavern (Karoke Bar): Where Emily and Paige went on their first date. • Rosewood High Swimming Pool/Paige's Pool: Being both swimmers, the two share many moments in or near the Rosewood High pool. When they begin dating after in "Stolen Kisses", they kiss by Paige's pool. • Emily's Bedroom: This is where Paige first admits out loud that she is gay. It is also where Paige first tells Emily she loves her and where the two exchange mutual "I love you"s for the first time. • Paige's Bike: Paige's bike appears in many scenes between the two of them (such as "Stolen Kisses" and "Single Fright Female", where Emily actually borrows Paige's bike). Gallery ' 155559_298344750274640_1237182283_n.jpg|Kiss on the Ghost Train tumblr_m83uzwse0b1qhhn2no1_500.gif|Don't look away 28.jpg|Feeling Better? Screen Shot 2013-02-20 at 7.20.24 PM.png|"I Love You" Pailey.jpg|Didn't You Hear? on the porch.jpg|Paige and Emily on Emily's Porch picnic.jpg|Paily Picnic Paily Moment lying on the ground.jpg|Lovestare Paily.png|Behind the Scenes Halloween Episode pAily.png|"Come Here" 445593869 640.jpg|Paily<3 Paily4x11.jpg|Paily Dancing<3 Emily and Paige Smiling.jpg|Paily Moment Paige (12).jpg|Paige making Emily get on stage singing Paige (6).jpg|Paige apologizing to Emily<3 Paigeisupset.jpg Emily-and-paige-episode-315.jpg Paige (13).jpg|Paily moments Paily01.jpg|A wedding cake from outer space. tumblr_mbbsn3IVfX1rww2a4o2_500.jpg|Paily anchor ' Quotes Navigational CTRL + Q to Enable/Disable GoPhoto.it Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Romances Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Pairings